The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2018
11:56 Wtf 11:56 WTH? 11:56 Bad bot! >:( 11:57 Oh, I didn't "wtf" over the bot. 11:57 Okay. 11:57 But I did "WTH" over it. 11:57 Hey Byde (Robin) 11:57 I'm aware. 11:58 I see Mime and Speedit headed out 11:59 Shit. 12:01 brb 12:01 Test. 12:02 fuck its starts to rain 12:02 i hate this 12:03 and its raining harder 12:07 Holy crap. 12:07 Mime said "Thank you". :P 12:07 to who 12:09 korra, I thought your emojis don't show as emojis, but just plain text 12:09 That's when I want them to. 12:09 Such as :[[]]P. 12:09 that's just because there's a period 12:09 :[[]]P 12:10 12:11 does nothing on chat. 12:11 True. 12:16 lol. 12:17 Huh??? 12:17 He kicked himself. 12:18 lol 12:18 For some reason the graphics on my computer started having issues 12:19 Only when playing a certain game 12:19 Maybe installing those demo games messed something up 12:19 idk 12:19 When did Mime say thank you? 12:19 (therp) 12:19 Or did he not really? 12:20 Test. 12:20 He said it on #vstf-reports on CCR. 12:21 Oh 12:21 korra, lagging? 12:23 Of course, Alex. 12:25 That conversation on CCC. (facepalm) 12:26 What about it? 12:26 (facepalm) 12:26 And Alex, discord lagged. 12:27 yes, you said so 12:28 Then why are you sending messages asking why I'm not responding? 12:29 when you get pinged 12:29 the lag goes away 12:30 What? 12:30 that's how it works 12:33 Did you notice Mendes changed back to his original profile picture? 12:34 yes, he told me 12:34 I'm aware. 12:40 ":thinking: I basically describe it as "internet banking's equivalent of a trap phone" 12:40 I didn't know he had that avatar before. 12:40 Anyone know what that means? 12:40 Not sure. 12:40 I have no idea. @Q 12:40 I was wondering the same thing, lol. 12:40 Oh 12:40 Just looked it up 12:40 Means the same as a burner phone 12:41 Ah. 12:41 aka a temporary phone, often used for illegal purposes 12:41 can't trace it to you 12:41 Kk 12:41 Welcome, South Ferry. 12:42 Ye 12:42 I assume South Ferry knows the news? 12:42 What news? 12:42 I finna be out for a good 1-3 days or so but y'all will mod I presume? 12:42 What news? 12:43 As Supreme Commander, I've issued an executive order to turn TDL into a K-pop wiki. 12:43 Y'all can head out now. o/ 12:43 says who 12:43 Finna? 12:43 Only heard that like once 12:43 Finna = fixing to 12:43 Sounds like something Dobel en hache might say 12:43 12:43 *Doble en bache 12:43 True. 12:43 12:43 Going to, TheKorraFanatic. 12:43 What was their name again? 12:44 He has said it, I believe. 12:44 12:44 Doble be hache, Q. 12:44 It's also something said in Mafia 3 once 12:44 Doble be hache is to be suppressed, 12:44 South Ferry is to be suppressed, 12:45 So is Alex.sapre and Auron~Guardian. 12:45 And then I will MOD ESB by myself. 12:45 Actually, no. 12:45 That sounds horrid. 12:45 Doble be h*check is now an outlawed phrase, it is forbidden to say it. 12:45 Doble be h*check 12:46 Kk 12:46 okay korra 12:46 y'all can suppress me 12:46 Welcome, Max-champ. 12:46 but you can't suppress auron 12:46 that's like 12:46 taking it up 300 notches 12:46 How! 12:47 he's more senior than me 12:47 His anime weeb self gonna be suppressed. 12:47 like 12:47 2 times more senior 12:51 Well I gotta go 12:51 Bye 12:51 o/ qbert 12:51 So, you're kindly saying 12:51 he's ancient. 12:51 12:51 Head out, Q. o/ 12:52 are you calling me ancient 12:52 Yes, if you were Auron. 12:52 \o 12:52 auron is basically a piece of ESB's history 12:52 i 12:52 came after everything happened 12:52 You mean TDL's history? 12:52 no 12:52 ESB's 12:52 Auron ain't ever been to TDL. 12:52 he headed in just to say that 12:53 Ikr. 12:53 True 12:53 o/ people 12:53 I see that mess is on break 12:55 True. 12:56 I miss AdorableAiihuan. > . > 12:58 Sad. :( 12:58 And yes, I mixed up her usernames. :P 12:59 I see that mess is on break 12:59 Is she ever not on break? 12:59 12:59 Yes I see that Messenger of Heaven is on break 12:59 Bino, TheKorraFanatic 01:00 Let's discuss South Ferry and his departure. 01:00 Not a a departure, still gonna check in during the brief period 01:01 Interestin' 01:02 "Not a a departure." 01:02 -- South Ferry, 2081. 01:02 *2018 01:16 Welcome, Stanjeff123. 01:16 0__0 01:16 it been 15 min i was here 01:16 O__O 01:17 lol 01:17 korra exposed 01:17 O___O 01:17 0____0 01:17 O___O 01:17 Let's not spam that face please. 01:17 where Mess? 01:18 korra face your defead as a man 01:18 Mess be gone. 01:18 ?? 01:18 idk were mess is 01:18 enjoying her freedom mabey 01:18 i guess 01:19 you also needs to do that 01:19 i am 01:19 why are you here then 01:20 I'm sorry, but I become free from here whenever Aii comes online on Discord. 01:20 but she wont caus she also enjoys her freedom 01:22 I'm sorry, but she likes Discord and FANDOM much more than she likes the "freedom" of Pakistan. 01:23 hmm 01:23 i didnt know pakistan had freedom 01:25 They do to an extent. 01:25 The women have less freedom though. 01:26 thats sad 01:26 Yes. 01:28 Fail? 01:38 korra you blocked me on discord? 01:39 ah, bot glitch 01:39 it did the red text and the bot telling me I can't deliver the message 01:39 :[[]]o 02:39 Test. 02:49 I see you have decided to post exactly one hour after the last post 02:50 lol. 02:51 I just noticed that, lol. 04:07 Hey AD! O/ 04:08 Oh what? 04:13 wb Korra! o/ 04:14 Hey. 04:15 Can you tell Aii Discord lagged again? 04:15 Never mind, working again. 11:45 hey Syde Bot (Robin) 2018 04 16